Domptage
by Rediana
Summary: Aomine est patron d'une grande entreprise. Il ne manque de rien, sauf d'un compagnon. Un jour, un collègue va lui conseiller de s'acheter, lui aussi, un hybride : un être mi-humain mi-animal. Il va donc se rendre dans une boutique spécialisée par curiosité, mais il ne s'attendait pas à trouver une perle rare qui lui en ferait voir de toutes les couleurs.


**Bonjour/Bonsoir !**

**C'est la première fanfiction que j'écris, sur mon couple préféré qu'est le Aokaga. Je ne sais absolument pas combien de chapitre elle fera. Si vous avez des conseils ou des remarques à me faire pour m'améliorer, je suis preneuse ! xd Merci, et bonne lecture.**

**Rating : M (normalement xd)**

**Pairing : Aomine x Kagami**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi hélas.**

**Note : les personnages sont légèrement OOC.**

Aomine Daiki. Un homme qui avait réussi tout en étant parti de rien. Une personne qui ne lâche rien et qui est difficilement arrêtable une fois lancé. Cet homme avait pris de nombreux risques et et de nombreux sacrifices qui avaient fini par payer. Il était à présent à la tête d'une grande entreprise, Tōō&Co'. Étant patron, Aomine ne manquait de rien, il avait tout ce qu'il désirait, sauf une seule et unique chose : un compagnon. Le bleuté savait bien qu'il était attirant, comment résister à ses yeux bleu nuit qui dégageait tant de puissance, à son corps musclé et nerveux, et à ses manières de bad boy ? Personne ne pouvait être indifférent, et c'était bien ça qu'il l'ennuyait. Toutes ses femmes qui se pavanaient devant lui pour attirer son attention l'énervaient au plus haut point. Il en avait marre de tout ça, ce n'était plus amusant. Aomine aimait beaucoup le challenge, c'est pourquoi il s'était tourné vers les hommes, mais hélas c'était pareil. Il avait essayé d'arrêter les coups d'un soir et de laisser une chance à ses conquêtes, mais rare était ceux avec qui Aomine restait plus d'un malheureux mois. Bon, il savait qu'il n'avait pas que des qualités, au contraire, mais il y mettait du sien. Pourtant il perdait rapidement son intérêt pour la personne. C'est pourquoi à 29 ans le bleuté était toujours célibataire. Il soupira a cette pensée. Ce n'est pas en s'apitoyant sur son sort que ça aller changer quelque chose. Il regarda l'heure sur sa montre : 18h05. Il rangea ses diverses affaires dans son sac puis il sortit de son bureau. Le bronzé voulait se changer les idées, il était tard mais certains magasins seraient encore ouverts. Il décida donc de faire une balade en ville avant de rentrer chez lui. Alors qu'il attendait l'ascenseur, une personne qu'il ne connaît que trop bien s'avança à côté de lui.

« Alors Aomine-kun, tu as fini ta journée ? -il était bien le seul qui osait le tutoyer-

Oui, j'ai enfin fini. Toi aussi Imayoshi-kun ?

Non, j'ai encore quelques trucs à faire, répondit ce dernier. »

L'ascenseur arriva enfin et ils s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur. Ils allaient tous les deux au rez-de-chaussé. Aomine pensa alors au psychopathe à côté de lui. Oui, Imayoshi était celui qui lui servait de bras-droit. Il était très utile, grâce à sa personnalité, il faisait fuir tous ceux qui voulaient leur mettre des bâtons dans les roues, ou qui voulaient juste s'associer avec eux, bref toutes ses conneries qui pourraient ralentir l'entreprise. Sa présence n'était pas forcément agréable mais elle ne le dérangeait pas.

« Dis-moi Aomine-kun, tu savais qu'un nouveau magasin a ouvert il y a peu en ville ?

Un nouveau magasin ? Non, ça fait un moment que je n'avais pas été me balader en ville, j'avais pas trop le temps ces derniers jours. C'est quel genre de magasin ?

Je pense que ça va te plaire. Il s'agit d'un magasin qui vend des hybrides, et comme je sais que ça t'avais intéressé lorsque je t'en avait parlé la dernière fois, lorsque tu avais vu mon petit Sakurai-kun. »

En effet, un jour il s'était retrouvé chez son bras-droit, et celui qui les avait accueilli avait des oreilles marrons plaquées à l'arrière du crâne ainsi qu'une queue touffue qui se balançait rapidement derrière son dos. Il n'était pas du tout attiré par ce petit toutou mais son collègue lui avait dit que les hybrides avaient des apparences totalement différentes selon leur type et leur race.

« Je voulais justement aller en ville, ça tombe bien.

Peut-être que tu trouveras même ton bonheur. -Il lui fit un de ces sourires caractéristiques qui donna des frissons à Aomine-

Peut-être. Mais je ne veux pas d'un grotesque hybride de type canin qui ne fait que s'excusait pour un rien.

Ne t'en fait pas pour ça, il existe plusieurs types et races d'hybrides qui sont totalement différents que ce soit physiquement ou moralement, Aomine-kun. »

La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit coupant leur conversation. Il salua son bras-droit et partit en direction du parking, où se trouvait l'amour de sa vie. Sa Jaguar bleu nuit l'attendait sagement, il s'installa à l'intérieur et démarra le moteur. Il adorait entendre le ronronnement de sa voiture, voiture qu'il chouchoutait toujours lorsqu'il avait du temps pour lui.

Il pris donc la direction que son collègue lui avait indiquée plus tôt et se gara juste à côté du magasin. Il était un peu à l'écart centre-ville, il y avait donc de la place. L'extérieur du magasin était très joli, on voyait très bien qu'il venait à peine d'ouvrir. Après sa petite inspection, Aomine se décida à entrer.

Lorsqu'elle entendit le son caractéristique de la clochette qui signifiait l'arrivée d'un client, Momoi se rendit dans la salle principale pour aller le saluer.

« Bonsoir monsieur, bienvenue dans notre tout nouveau magasin ! »

Ledit « monsieur » arrêta sa contemplation et se retourna vers la vendeuse :

« Bonsoir », répondit-il simplement.

Si Momoi devait décrire son client en un mot, ce serait bestialité. Il avait des cheveux courts d'un bleu foncé profond, ainsi que des yeux de la même couleur. Sa carrure était assez impressionnante, on devinait facilement qu'en dessous du costume qu'il portait devait se trouver un corps puissant et musclé. Son teint de peau était hâlé, ce qui n'était pas courant. Elle avait en face d'elle un homme terriblement attirant. Mais elle se reprit, reluquer ses clients comme ça ne faisait pas vraiment professionnel …

« En quoi puis-je vous aider monsieur ? Vous rechercher un type en particulier ?

Il sembla réfléchir un petit instant avant de répondre.

En fait, je suis juste venu par curiosité. Je n'ai pas l'intention d'acheter quoique se soit et ça m'étonnerait que vous ayez un hybride qui m'intéresse.

Je vois. -Au moins il était direct …- Mais si je peux me permettre, que recherchez-vous chez un compagnon ? »

Aomine réfléchit à nouveau. Pourquoi lui répondrait-il ? D'après ce qu'il voyait, les hybrides qui étaient dans les cages n'étaient que de vulgaires chats ou chiens. Il recherchait un animal plus … sauvage ? Oui, un hybride qui ne se laisserait pas faire, qui n'aurait peur à chaque fois qu'il élèverait la voix comme le compagnon de son collègue. Mais il savait que ce genre d'hybride était très rare.

« Je ne suis pas intéressé par des compagnons dociles n'ayant aucun répondant. Je recherche quelque chose de plus sauvage.

Je vois. Dans ce cas suivez-moi, je crois que j'ai ce qu'il vous faut. »

Elle se dirigea entre les grandes cages vers le fond du magasin, où se trouvait une porte avec une inscription « Attention » dessus. Aomine la suivi donc, plus que septique, surtout lorsqu'il vit l'inscription sur la porte.

Ils pénétrèrent donc dans une salle légèrement éclairée où trônait une grande cage au centre.

« Faites attention, je vous conseille de rester à une distance raisonnable des barreaux, on ne sait jamais ! »

« A une distance raisonnable » ? Y'avait quoi dans cette cage pour qu'elle lui dise de se méfier ? Un ours ? Le bleuté rit intérieurement a cette pensée, quand tout à coup, son regard fut happé par deux orbes rouges tel de la lave en fusion. La personne au regard envoûtant brisa l'échange et se dirigea dans le fond de sa cage où il faisait le plus sombre.

« Je vous présente Taiga-kun. Je crois que c'est l'hybride le plus sauvage qu'il m'a été donner de vendre.

Taiga ?

Oui, c'est un hybride de type félin, mais pas n'importe quelle race puisque comme son nom l'indique, il s'agit d'un tigre. Il est d'une grande rareté, mais il est très solitaire et agressif, c'est pourquoi il est enfermé ici a l'écart des autres. »

Ce gros chat avait piqué sa curiosité, c'est pourquoi il se retrouva en face de la cage, fixant l'endroit où il avait vu l'hybride se diriger. Il y avait une petite feuille accrochée sur la porte de la cage, qu'il s'empressa de lire:

« Nous ne sommes en aucun cas responsable des problèmes que cet hybride peut engendrer une fois acheté. Merci de votre compréhension, La direction. »

Des problèmes qu'il peut engendrer ? Le bronzé était en pleine réflexion quand l'hybride daigna enfin s'approcher. A ce moment précis, le cerveau de notre cher Aomine cessa de fonctionner.

En face de lui se trouvait un magnifique jeune homme dont l'aura était similaire à celui d'une bête sauvage. A ce qu'Aomine pouvait voir, le félin devait faire presque la même taille que lui, à quelques centimètres près. Il était vêtu d'un simple Marcel noir et d'un short gris, qui permettaient de voir que le dénommé Taiga avait un corps bien musclé comme le sien. Ses magnifiques yeux rouge sang étaient en train de le dévisager. Il avait les cheveux en bataille légèrement plus long que les siens, qui étaient de la même couleur que ses yeux, où trônaient fièrement deux oreilles de velours orange striées de noir qui étaient légèrement plaquées vers l'arrière. Il avait une mâchoire puissante et carrée, ainsi que de fines lèvres rosées où un long croc pointu dépassait. Le bleuté vit également une queue striée qui s'agitait rapidement dans le dos de son propriétaire. Lorsqu'il eut fini son inspection, il remarqua que le tigre le regardait dans les yeux. Les orbes rouges se rétrécirent un instant avant qu'un grognement retentisse et que le tigre ne reparte d'où il venait.

Aomine avait enfin trouvé ce qu'il cherchait.

**J'espère que ça vous à plus, laissez moi vos impressions ! :) **


End file.
